


Give it a Rest

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Job, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral, and Scout whining, mostly just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: Scout's been a bit too busy by himself. Sniper decides to help him out.





	Give it a Rest

Sniper was heading back to his camper, after a nice game of cards with a few of the team. He had the dregs of his last beer and he tipped the can about to hear how much was left before taking a sip. Scout was out and about, kicking the dust dejectedly and throwing a baseball into the air and catching it effortlessly. 

“Hey mate,” Sniper called as he got closer. “You alright?”

Scout jumped guiltily, dropping his ball. He frowned at the ball, then at Sniper, his expression quickly turning to one of feigned nonchalance. “N-nothing. Nothin’s wrong. Why d’you ask?” He bent to retrieve his ball, hoping Sniper couldn’t see his blush in the near-dark. 

“You look like someone’s kicked your dog, is all,” Sniper shrugged. If Scout didn’t want to tell him, that was fine. Kid was usually pretty talkative though, especially if something was wrong.

Thoughts flashed across Scout’s face, ludicrously easy to read—he was struggling to decide whether or not to tell Sniper something. Predictably, he lost. “I—doc just gave me...kinda bad news, ’s all.” His hands briefly gestured at his groin, and he didn’t seem to notice the subconscious movement. 

Sniper followed the Scout’s motion and raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Seeing where Sniper’s gaze fell, Scout’s blush deepened to crimson. “I—I’ve been having some...y’know. Troubles.”

“At your age?” Sniper was surprised. Scout was pretty much always holed up in his bunk or in the shower. It seemed like the opposite of ‘troubles’.

“Wh-what d’you mean?” Scout’s eyes were enormous. “It gets worse when you’re old?” There were a few teammates—primarily Medic and Spy—where use of the ‘O’ word would have been met with fury, but Sniper was pretty cool about age. And, Scout suspected, younger than either of those two.

“Uh... I guess that depends on the troubles?” Sniper didn’t want to worry Scout overly. For all he knew he’d just had a running accident and sacked himself.

Scout sighed. “Have you ever—” Scout paused, considering. Sniper didn’t talk about his sexual exploits as much as some of their teammates, but he never gave the impression he’d been lacking for company during his travels. “—gotten tender? Y’know...down there?”

“...yeah. From anything in particular?” Sniper asked. 

“Um...too much, I guess?” Snipes was easy to talk to about this kind of stuff, at least. He never made fun of Scout, or made him feel stupid, even unintentionally. 

“Oh. Oh!” Sniper chuckled. “No, that’ll actually get easier when you get older, I thought we were talking about something different. Don’t worry, you’re just... young.”

Scout grinned. “Hey, at last some good freakin’ news!” He punched Sniper’s shoulder lightly. “Doc says I gotta be less...young. For a while. Limit myself, yanno?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not...I dunno. How many times a day you do it?”

“Uh,” Sniper laughed, rubbing his shoulder. “I usually don’t.”

“You—wait, what?” Scout laughed, punching Sniper’s arm again—harder this time. “And people say you’re not funny.” He shook his head. 

“Who said that?” Sniper demanded. “I – I can be funny.” He shook his head. “That’s what sex is for, mate.”

“For being funny?”

“No, I mean I don’t jerk off if I’m getting sex regularly.”

“Oh. Oh!” Scout’s eyes narrowed, his lips moving slightly as he thought that through. “Oh! You mean...you’re...here? With who!”

“Not sure he’d be keen on me saying,” Sniper admitted.

“He?” That made sense—Scout didn’t think Sniper had a girl hidden in his camper. He didn’t want to think about the kind of girl who would live in there—gross! Probably a hippie like Solly was always shouting about. But that meant... “Snipes, are you...queer?” he said the last word very softly, glancing from side to side as though expecting someone to pop out at any moment and...make fun of him. Or something. 

“Yeah, never really fell for any sheilas,” he chuckled, finishing the last of his beer and heading towards his camper with a nod for Scout to follow. This conversation was starting to sound like it would be a long one. They might as well sit down for it. “And I’m not the only one around,” he laughed. He was surprised Scout hadn’t figured out Heavy and Medic yet. They weren’t much for subtlety. 

Scout loped along beside Sniper, fascinated. He’d heard people talk about queers—some good, overwhelmingly bad—but he’d never actually met one. Spoken to one. He didn’t think. “Well, yeah,” he laughed, “there’d have to be at least one more to—wait, do you mean someone else on the team?” Scout’s eyes were enormous again, and he threw out an arm to stop Sniper. 

“Well yeah, you don’t see me going into town all the time, do you?”

“No. I don’t,” Scout said, very slowly. “So...that’s your advice? You don’t need to jerk off ’cause you’re having sex on the regular, and you won’t even tell me who with?” He rolled his eyes and scoffed. “Thanks, pal, real helpful.”

“Well, you don’t always want to go as often when you’re older,” Sniper laughed, sitting in one of his dilapidated lawn chairs. “And if you’re not into men there’s really not much out here for you, sorry mate.”

Scout slumped into a second chair—this one a more recent addition. When Sniper had first arrived, he’d only ever set out one. “I didn’t say that,” he pointed out, hastily. Didn’t want to as much when you’re older? No wonder everyone else was so fucking grumpy all the time!  
Sniper couldn’t help perking up a bit at that. That was an interesting bit of news. “I thought you were stuck on Miss P.”

Ducking his head, Scout shrugged one shoulder. “I mean, she’s hot, but she’s not...here.” He shook his head quickly. “That came out wrong. I don’t just like her because she’s nearby—or not—and I don’t just like you ’cause—” Realizing what he’d just said, Scout clamped his mouth shut like a vice, and sealed it with both hands just to make sure, his intensely blue eyes staring at Sniper over the barred gate of his fingers.

Sniper looked surprised at first, then smiled. “It’s alright, mate. Kinda flattering, really.”

Slowly, one finger at a time, Scout uncovered his mouth. “Really?”

“Yeah, hate to be the first one to tell you, but you’re a good looking bloke.” 

Scout grinned. “Well, yeah. I know that.” 

Sniper patted his thigh, waiting for Scout to make the first move.

Scout cocked his head, very much resembling a perplexed golden retriever puppy.

“C’mere.”

Still looking a little uncertain, Scout got to his feet and slowly approached Sniper. 

Sniper patted his leg again, waiting for Scout to sit with him.

Scout blinked, looking sheepish. “I’m...not sure what you want here, Snipes.” He didn’t like admitting—or even implying he was admitting—to lack of sexual experience, but he knew Sniper wouldn’t tease him about it. Not in a mean way, anyway.

Sniper pulled Scout down into his lap, gently, leaning him against his chest and giving him a soft kiss.

“Holy shit,” Scout breathed, before any further words were swallowed against Sniper’s lips. This was the hottest thing ever. 

Scout tasted faintly of Bonk!, but Sniper found he didn’t mind it. He let Scout set the pace, wanting him to be comfortable with where they were going.

Scout was passive at first, uncertain, and he didn’t want to rush things in case Sniper pushed him away, but it wasn’t long before Scout wanted more. He leaned into the kiss and slid forward on Sniper’s lap, mashing their groins together. Working his hands between Sniper’s body and the worn vinyl strips that made up the back of the chair, he wrapped his arms around his teammate, pulling them even closer. No, this was the hottest thing ever, and, just maybe, it was going to get even hotter. If Scout made it that long. 

Sniper gave Scout’s lower lip a nibble, working his fingers under Scout’s hat and through his hair, tugging gently. When they finally pulled away for a breath, they were both breathless and gasping. 

“...wow,” Scout gasped. His pupils were so wide they almost drowned his irises. “This is...um...better than... And Doc didn’t say...”

“Wanna come inside?” Sniper tilted his head towards his camper. “We can keep going. If you want.”

A more sexually experienced person might have laughed, but Scout missed the double entendre. “Yeah. Yeah, that’d be good. Great! Yeah.”

Sniper grinned. He finally had to help Scout up out of his lap so he could actually get up and get them inside. He closed the door behind them, taking off his hat and tossing it on his counter.

Deferring to Sniper’s experience, Scout quickly did the same. Now that he was actually here, about to do it—or at least he hoped that’s what was happening—he couldn’t think of anything to do, and he wasn’t sure where to put his hands, and...

Sniper sat on his bed and pulled Scout closer, down for another kiss.

Scout easily allowed himself to be guided. He would have done just about anything Sniper told him to at that moment, if only it meant more of...this. His cock was aching and throbbing in his trousers, but not at all for the same reason that had finally made him go to Medic and started this whole thing. 

Sniper nudged Scout up against his pillows, nuzzling into the runner’s neck, kissing and nibbling.

“Oh god, oh fuck...” Scout kept up a soft, constant litany mostly made of combinations of the same three words. He arched his neck, his whole body against Sniper, trying to get more. 

“How’s that?” Sniper murmured against his skin, pressing their bodies together slowly, so they could rut against each other.

“A-amazing,” Scout gasped. He felt like he was going to explode. He was aware of his whole body, every inch of skin, and all of it was on fire. It was so much, almost too much, but he never wanted it to end. Encouraged by feeling Sniper’s erection pressing against his hip, he thrust back against his teammate. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he wrapped both arms around Sniper’s lean back, humping harder. When that still wasn’t enough, he wrapped his legs around Sniper’s waist, almost hanging below him like a baby koala, still thrusting furiously.

“Here,” Sniper peeled him off enough to undo Scout’s belt and start pulling off his pants.   
Scout’s back arched, and he had to sink his teeth into his lower lip to keep himself from coming on the spot. He’d thought Sniper was nuts when he’d said he never masturbated, but now...now he never wanted to masturbate again. Not when this was an option. 

Sniper grinned. Scout’s enthusiasm was catching. He pushed him down for a moment so he could actually get the American’s pants off. “What do you wanna do?”

Unable to form actual words, Scout could only make a high-pitched squeak, lying limp and pliant while Sniper undressed him. 

Chuckling to himself, Sniper shook his head, pressing Scout into the pillows. Once his youngest teammate was relatively still, Sniper took the head of his cock in his mouth.  
Scout screamed like he’d been hit, his head snapping back hard enough to hit the camper wall behind him—not that he was in a position to notice. He clamped a hand over his mouth, locking his ankles behind Sniper’s head. 

Sniper made a few obscene sucking sounds around Scout’s dick, bobbing his head, hands on the kid’s muscular thighs. Slowly, he worked himself further down the other man’s cock, taking more and more of him. He slid down his tongue and pressed against the back of his throat and Sniper gave a low groan around his mouthful.

“I—Snipes—oh my god—” Scout finally managed a few—disjointed—words. He was bent forward as though doing a curl-up, watching Sniper with wide, astonished eyes. He’d needed to see it to believe this was really happening. There was Sniper, there was his dick, vanishing into Sniper’s mouth... He was getting a blowjob. 

Sniper lifted his eyes to meet Scout’s. He couldn’t exactly smile, but he thought his amusement was pretty clear in his eyes. Scout wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

Scout frowned—obviously Sniper couldn’t smile with his mouth full, but Scout recognized the crinkles of amusement around Sniper’s eyes. Any ire about being teased was quickly swept—or rather, sucked—away. Scout leaned back, eyes closing with utter bliss. Every muscle in his legs tensed, and he bit the fleshy part of his hand to stifle his uncontrollable sounds. His free hand groped blindly until it met Sniper’s head, tangling in his hair and holding on for dear life as he rode out the sensations overwhelming him. 

Sniper swallowed around Scout, teeth carefully wrapped with lips and tongue to keep Scout’s delicate skin safe. He fondled Scout’s balls, pulling back a little to focus on the head of his cock.

“Sn-Snipes, I...” Scout’s eyes were wide again, filled with a desperate, almost frightened, need. 

The older man made an affirmative, if muffled, sound. He hadn’t really expected Scout to last this long.

Scout’s head flew back again, striking with another firm thunk that he ignored. His hand tightened in Sniper’s hair, his teeth tightened on his hand, and he came down Sniper’s throat. 

Sniper swallowed twice and pulled back, breathless. He pushed his way free of Scout’s legs and flopped next to the runner, panting and grinning. “Good?” he managed after a few moments of just them breathing hard.

When Scout finally came back down, he remembered that Sniper had said something, but the words didn’t seem to make sense. “Huh?” he gasped. 

Sniper laughed. “Guess it was. Knocked all the sense out of you.”

“Don’t have any sense, everyone knows that,” Scout laughed. He rolled, using his momentum to feebly punch Sniper’s chest. 

Sniper just grinned, still trying to stop his chest from heaving. He was hard as a rock and he couldn’t help rubbing himself through his pants. 

“I, um...” Scout’s whole body felt heavy and sleepy, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the way Sniper was stroking himself. Suddenly he laughed, a single loud burst. “You said you don’t touch yourself!”

“Well you’re not doing it!” he said, undoing his belt and pants and kicking them off the bed.

“W-want me to?” Scout asked, his voice an uncharacteristic murmur. 

“Well, yeah!” Sniper was breathless again but for a different reason this time. 

“Just, like, the way I would by myself?”

“Yeah,” Sniper assured him. “Or, nothing if you don’t want to, mate, you can even just watch. Whatever you want.”

“I want to!” Scout insisted, loud and hasty. He tried to sit up, wobbled, collapsed back on the pillow with a tittering laugh. He managed to get his arms behind himself and lean forward, half-collapsing on Sniper’s lap. He finally manoeuvred his hand into place and rested it lightly, tentatively, on Sniper’s erection. His skin was warm—hot, even—and soft. It felt a little different than Scout’s—not just the extra length, but the skin itself. Their girths were similar. 

Sniper thrust up into Scout’s hand, slowly, with a deep groan. “Mmm.”

“Like...like this? Good? ...this...this is good?”

“Yeah, that’s great,” Sniper hummed, wrapping an arm around Scout and twisting his fingers into the kid’s hair. “That’s it,” he praised.

Scout moaned when Sniper’s fingers tightened on his hair, his hand wrapping around Sniper’s dick more confidently. He began stroking, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. Sniper was right—this wasn’t much different than jerking himself off. He touched Sniper the way he liked to be touched, and based on Sniper’s reactions, the Australian felt the same way. Not that Scout’s dick was especially particular about how it was touched. 

“That’s good, good, yeah,” Sniper was surprisingly chatty with someone’s hand on his dick. “Yeah, oh Scout, that’s it, that’s it.”

Scout laughed. “If I’d known this was the way to get you to talk, I’d’ve done it a long time ago!” He stroked his thumb across the head of Sniper’s cock, catching the beaded wetness there and spreading it over Sniper’s shaft. 

“Ahh,” Sniper tightened his grip in Scout’s hair, his world narrowing to Scout and the hand on his dick. He leaned forwards to catch Scout’s lips with his, biting at them as he came across Scout’s hand and his stomach.

Scout moaned into the kiss, marvelling at the feeling of another man coming in his hand. When Sniper had finished, he grinned nervously at the Australian, suddenly feeling awkward.

Sniper sighed, nestling into Scout’s neck and kissing him. “So, better than jerking off?” he teased.

“Oh yeah!”


End file.
